


pancakes

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio makes Shouyou breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> ive thought about this scene for a long time but just finally wrote it out

Shouyou woke up to light glaring into his eyes. He turned over, pushing his face into his pillow, hoping that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ he could get back to sleep. He was trying his hardest, too, trying to focus only on the sweet scent of Kageyama's conditioner, on the soft feel of the blankets over him, on how cold the other side of the bed was.

_Shit._

He was awake now, eyes opening in the hopes that black hair would be in his sight and then closing again, disappointed. He turned on his back, arm over his eyes to protect them from the fireball outside the window, and tried to get his mind working enough to stand up. He sat up with an over-exaggerated groan, flinching at the cold tile under his feet. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen now, the crinkle of plastic and the quick _click click_ of a whisk against a bowl. That was reason enough to actually get up, and so he did. 

The soft pat of his feet against the tile was considerably overwhelmed by everything else, and so when he presses against Tobio's back the black haired boy jumps. Tobio's tension dissolves when arms snake around to his front, holding tight. The bowl Tobio was holding gets set to the side and he turns around in Shouyou's arms.

“Good morning, Tobi.” Shouyou mumbles into Tobio's shirt. Hands press against his back, warm and pleasurable.

“I'm making breakfast.” Tobio replies, and Shouyou isn't sure if that's supposed to mean _let go so I can finish_ or if it's just something to say. He figures that Tobio will tell him if he's in the way, so he stays in the same position, happy when the hand on his back moves to smooth his hair. 

“I have to flip the pancakes.” Tobio says. Shouyou grumbles back.

“I don't want to move.” 

“Just for a second.” 

“Let them burn.” 

“Shouyou.” 

Shouyou pouts, reaching up to peck Tobio's lips before releasing him. He moves to sit on top of the counter next to the bowl of pancake mix, eyes following Tobio's hands as they deftly flip the pancakes. They smell _good_ , and suddenly it was a great idea to let go of Tobio's warmth to let him finish breakfast.

Tobio sets the spatula to the side and puts his attention on Shouyou again, moving Shouyou's knees out of the way so he can lean against him. Shouyou's sure he still has red sleep marks across his face but Tobio doesn't seem to mind, only sighs and rests his head against Shouyou's shoulder when Shouyou crosses his ankles behind his back. Shouyou puts his nose to Tobio's hair. He loves the conditioner Tobio uses, enough that just smelling it puts him at ease. He moves to nuzzle his neck and Tobio laughs.

“You're like a dog, always smelling me.” Tobio says. 

“You smell good, though.” 

“So do you but you don't see me sniffing you all the time.” Tobio sniffs exaggeratedly at Shouyou's ear, making Shouyou flinch and laugh.

“You smell better than me, though, so it makes sense that I would smell you more.” 

“We probably smell just about the same since we live together, dumbass.” 

“But you use a different conditioner, for 'smooth, silky hair'.” Shouyou runs his fingers through Tobio's hair for emphasis. “That's what smells really good.” 

“You could use it too, you know.” Tobio says, his own hand moving to Shouyou's hair. 

“But it's your scent, not mine.” Shouyou says. “That's what makes it the best.” 

Tobio doesn't reply, but Shouyou can nearly feel the heat radiating from him, and grins. 

“I have to check the pancakes.” Tobio murmurs as he pulls away, turning back to the stove. Shouyou can see clearly the red across his face.

“Aw, is Tobio-kun embarrassed?” He asks playfully, watching Tobio's face carefully. It takes a minute for him to respond, seemingly focused on the difficult task of moving pancakes from the pan to the plate. 

“Because of _you_ , dumbass.” He says finally. “Saying embarrassing shit.”

“It's true though!” Shouyou kicks his feet out. “If it was someone else I don't think that conditioner would smell as good.” 

Tobio shoves a plate at him. “Just eat your pancakes.” 

Shouyou is happy to comply. He slathers butter between each cake and then drowns it all in syrup, a contrast to Tobio who smothers them in peanut butter and nothing else. They eat at the counter, Shouyou personally too lazy to move anywhere else and Tobio probably just following along. 

“These are really good!” Shouyou praises.

“I'm surprised you can even taste them underneath all that syrup.” 

“I can!” Shouyou says defensively. “They taste amazing. You're the best pancake cook, Tobio.” 

Tobio lets out a 'thanks' between bites. It's quiet after that, only the clink of forks against plates and the muffled sound of chewing. Shouyou hops off the counter when he's done, setting his plate down in the sink. Tobio hastily shoves his last bite into his mouth and thrusts his plate out to Shouyou, who laughs and puts it away. 

“I wanna go lay down again.” Shouyou says, sliding his hand into Tobio's. 

“It's already 11:30, Shou.”

“So? We don't have to sleep.” Shouyou pulls Tobio with him as he walks to the bedroom, and laying down must not sound that bad with how little resistance the other gives. He flops down onto the bed, releasing Tobio just long enough for both of them to get settled and then reattaching himself. He wraps his arms around Tobio's chest and throws one leg over his hip, breathing in deeply that scent he loves so much. Tobio hugs him back, tangling one hand into his hair. 

Shouyou turns his head toward Tobio, stretching to try and kiss him but, in their current position, not quite reaching.

“Tobi,” Shouyou whines, stretching out the i. Tobio smirks down at him.

“Come on, you can reach.” He teases. Shouyou gets to his knees, face now over Tobio's. 

“That was mean.” He complains, pressing their lips together. Tobio laughs into the kiss.

“Your shortness was the problem, not me.” Shouyou bites his lip softly.

“It goes both ways! You're too tall.” Shouyou, tired of holding himself up, lays down on Tobio, arms straight out to either side and cheek pressed firmly to Tobio's chest. “You just need to shrink.”

“You just need to grow.” 

“I've tried!” Shouyou cries. “I'll just wear high-heels for the rest of my life.”

“You're going to play volleyball in high-heels?” 

“I would be the best dressed person on the team.” Tobio snorts. 

“You'd also be breaking dress code.” 

“But I'd be breaking it _fashionably_.” 

“That makes it better?”

“Oh, just be quiet and let me enjoy my fabulous plan.” Tobio laughs but relents, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Shouyou's head. He has one hand rubbing idly at Shouyou's back, the other moving to hold Shouyou's. Shouyou sighs.

“I love you, Tobi.” He says. 

“I love you, too, Shou.”


End file.
